Atonement Shortfic
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro. Edward/Bella y Jacob pero sin triangulo amoroso


IN THE LAST BREATH

_**ATONEMENT**_

Solo quería acabar con esa alimaña que no merecía estar en la faz de la tierra y que si todo saldría bien arreglaría aquel terrible error que la madre naturaleza habia cometido, permitiendo que aquel ser inmundo permaneciese allí, se remendaría, devolviendo a ese demonio al infierno de donde nunca debio salir. El solo pretendía acabar con esa cosa, salir de su estado de animal salvaje, volver a su casa y darse un baño caliente, para que el agua le limpiase el barro que la tierra habia formado en contacto con la lluvia que aquella tormenta estaba provocando, y sobre todo purificar su mente del nauseabundo olor que ese "chupasangres" desprendía.

Y le tenía a sus pies. Ya faltaba un poco y el espacio que separaba sus dientes del cuello de la sanguijuela se reduciría en cuanto diese el salto definitivo. A penas unos metros de distancia. Pero su pequeña y fácil victoria no le sabía tan bien. En su paladar sentía un ligero sabor agridulce.

El vampiro habia decidido hacer las cosas fáciles y frustrantes a la vez y no imponer resistencia en absoluto.

Allí estaba, de pie, con la lluvia pegando su pelo cobrizo a su pálido rostro, los ojos cerrados con sus purpúreas ojeras dándole un aire trágico y una sonrisa serena en la comisura de sus labios. Era el paradigma de un titán caído. Lo que el licántropo interpreto como cobardía, el vampiro lo vio como la purgación a todas sus culpas que en su eterna condena creyó haber cometido. Pero ninguno nunca tan perverso ni vil como dejarse llevar por su egoísmo y arrancar al ángel más hermoso que jamás había visto sus alas para retenerla en sus brazos y que ella fuese la luz para su oscura e insustancial vida. Pero aquel Dios del que su padre en todos los sentidos importante, Carlisle, no se cansaba de exculpar, debia ser más misericordioso de lo que él suponía y le daba esa oportunidad para expiar sus pecados más horribles. Y aquel licántropo le iba a dar esa oportunidad.

Y de paso liberaría a Bella de su carga. Jacob se encargaría de protegerla y darla calor entre sus calidos y enormes brazos. Le daría todo lo que no podía darle y que todo el dinero del mundo no podría comprar. El imaginarse a Bella en brazos de Jacob era una excelente expiación para sus culpas.

"Cobarde", Le increpo el lobo que tenia enfrente de el, furioso por su resistencia pasiva. Eso le hizo aumentar su sonrisa. No podría explicar a ese animal irracional que si luchaba y el resultaba vencedor del combate, la sangre que el derramase en sus manos jamas se limpiaría y no seria capaz de vivir con el dolor de saberse el asesino de la persona que Bella amaba más en el mundo, despues que él. ¿Como resistir la mirada de congoja y rencor de su ángel? La excusa de la defensa se derrumbaría y un muro infranqueable entre los dos se crearía para siempre. Seria el final del amor.

Esta era la mejor manera de acabar todo y no tener que pasar por el examen escrutador que Bella le haría. Por fin alguien le devolvería aquel lugar de donde jamás debio salir. Ya estaba preparado para morir. Como ultima voluntad evoco la figura de su ser querido con su pelo castaño expandido a través del aire, sus grandes ojos color chocolate y su mirada inocente, enviándole todo el amor que hacia que su cuerpo diamantino se derritiese ante las llamas de algo tan intenso, sus perfectos labios rozando con los suyos haciendo que en su paladar se produjese un sabor agridulce y todo ello estaba condimentado con ese olor tan embriagador que antes era una señal inequívoca para lanzarse a su blanco cuello y morder su yugular para saciarse con el elixir que corría en sus venas, y ahora solo servia para incrementar su sensualidad y tumbarse sobre ella para hacerle el amor durante horas. Pero la hora del crepúsculo se habia disipado por la luz del amanecer y el sueño había acabado. Habia llegado la hora de sufrir las consecuencias.

Jacob arrugó su hocico enseñando sus dientes en señal de ataque y él se limito a suspirar cansado.

"Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo rápido"; Le apremio mentalmente.

Por primera vez pareció que Jacob le habia leído la mente y se preparo para saltar.

"No te mereces ninguna misericordia, escoria", Le increpo mentalmente mientras todos sus músculos se concentraban en el salto, sus zarpas en machacar la dura piel de su adversario y sus dientes desgarrar cada fibra de carne.

Le dedico una última mirada, llena de odio y desden, y salto venciendo a la gravedad hacia su peor enemigo.

El ruido de un trueno, o quizás toda la ira que invadía cada tramo de su cerebro, le impidió oír una voz dulce y desgarrada por el dolor que le suplicaba que se detuviese:

-¡Jacob, por favor no lo hagas!-Su grito se perdió en el vació. Ya era demasiado tarde. Un relámpago le cegó y sus zarpas arañaron una superficie que a su parecer era demasiado blanda para tratarse de un vampiro y el olor a oxido y sal invadió las aletas de un nariz haciendo que su desarrollado olfato recogiese esa información para que llegase al cerebro y su primer impulso seria removerse a causa de las nauseas de ese liquido derramado. No podía creer que la ponzoña de un vampiro fuese tan nauseabunda como el olor que desprendía…aunque su sexto sentido le indicaba que algo horrible había sucedido.

Cuando su parte racional venció a su instinto animal, se volvio a fijar en su enemigo y la visión le lleno de pavor.

El vampiro estaba agazapado en el suelo con sus ojos negros abiertos de par en par y en ellos se podía ver un sentimiento de dolor y no por el daño que el licántropo en su intento por destruirle le había infligido.

La respiración se habia vuelto entrecortada y su voz amenazaba con romperse en sollozos.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-Sollozo dirigiéndose a alguien que no era Jacob.

Este se miro con angustia sus blancas manos teñidas de escarlata y cuando Jacob le devolvió la mirada comprendió que la sangre derramada en la camisa de este no pertenecia en absoluto a la del vampiro. Los vampiros no tenían sangre. Se miro sus ensangrentadas garras, intuyendo que la sangre de estas y de la camisa y manos de Edward, procedían de un unico origen. Un relámpago ilumino la fuente y se derrumbo al ver al angel, que el creía proteger de las garras de un asesino desalmado, tumbado en el suelo, con las alas rotas y regando con la sangre de su cuerpo, las plantas que allí se encontraban. Un aullido le rompió la garganta aunque el sentimiento de culpabilidad junto a la sensación que por mucho que se lavase, la sangre de sus garras jamas se iría. La sangre nunca acababa de desaparecer del todo.

Recordo un libro que decia una cita muy acertada en aquel momento: "_Dijiste que yo te maté, persígueme, pues. Los muertos, yo creo, persiguen siempre a sus asesinos. Yo sé que hay espíritus que vagan por la tierra. Quédate siempre conmigo, en cualquier forma, ¡vuélveme loco! Sólo no me dejes en este abismo donde no te pueda encontrar"_

Jacob no sabría si el alma de Bella se dedicaría a perseguirle hasta el fin de sus días como venganza a su inocente sangre derramada, pero tenia muy claro que la visión de los ojos color chocolate llenos de lágrimas fijos en él, seria el peor de los fantasmas.

Ella desvió su mirada de Jacob a Edward e intentando ignorar el dolor que la herida en su pecho le infringía, le dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa y con sus ultimas fuerzas intento alzar una mano ensangrentada y acariciar aquel rostro pulido tan querido para ella.

Edward, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando la sangre de su mano manchaba sus inmaculados labios. No queria perderse las ultimas palabras que llenarían de significado su, ya, vacía existencia.

-Siempre has sido tú…-Musito con una sonrisa radiante, antes de cerrar sus ojos y su mano deslizarse del rostro de Edward hasta el suelo embarrado.

-Bella, Bella, Bella…-Musitó con la angustia quebrando su garganta despues de haberlo hecho con su interior-… ¡Te prohíbo que me dejes! ¡Ahora no!-Le exigió. Pero las palabras que salían de su boca eran vanas-¡Vuelve a mi!-Le suplico. Pero el sereno rostro de Bella no daba señales de comprender. Aquello fue la excusa para que Edward rompiese todos los diques y rompiese a llorar sin lágrimas-¡No puedo vivir sin mi vida! ¡No puedo vivir sin mi alma!

Los aullidos de Jacob se extinguieron cuando éstos se convirtieron en sollozos y las lágrimas emborronaban el espectáculo de Edward acunando el inerte cuerpo de Bella entre sus brazos, tratándola como si fuese la muñeca de porcelana más delicada de su colección.

Habia cometido una gran cadena de errores que le habia llegado a perder el control de la situación y el resultado fatal estaba presente en aquel momento.

Lo peor no había sido imponer sus afiladas garras en su inmaculada piel y con ello firmar su sentencia de muerte. Prometio ser bueno, ser su amigo y sobre todo no intentar dividirla en dos. Pero habia estado ciego y habia sido cabezota, y no se habia conformado con la amistad que ella le brindaba y habia querido tenerlo todo a costa del sufrimiento y las lagrimas de Bella. Ya no se habia tratado de amor. Sino de una competición entre dos especies que se odiaban y quitarle al "chupasangres" su más preciado objeto. Sabía que la batalla hacia el corazón de Bella estaba pérdida, pero aun asi su orgullo no seria aplacado hasta confundirla y hacerla confesar que ella también le amaba a él, aunque aquello no sirviese más que para provocar sufrimiento.

Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, que el amor no era una batalla campal entre dos adversarios y el vencedor le restregaba en las narices el trofeo arrebatado al vencido. El amor era un pacto entre dos almas, destinadas a estar juntas, eternamente, creando un muro, con grietas al exterior, pero irrompible ante las adversidades. El amor, al igual que el odio, era un fuego que quemaba y destruía el alma de las personas. Pero si del odio solo quedaban polvo y ceniza, el fuego del amor purificaba y el alma resurgía de las cenizas con más fuerza. Jacob se pregunto como habia caído tan bajo, que hasta un ser frío y carente de vida, le habia dado la mejor lección de lo que era el verdadero amor.

En aquel momento, miles de testigos invisibles, irrigados por la culpabilidad que salía de su interior, le apuntaron como el culpable. Pero lo peor de todo, que su más severo juez, no se molesto en dictar su veredicto de culpabilidad. Edward ni siquiera le miraba, perdido en el mismo lugar donde la vida de Bella había partido.

"Mátame", Le suplico incapaz de llevar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de cargar con la muerte de Bella.

Edward pareció no oírle. Se limito a mecer el cuerpo de Bella como un automata.

"Mátame", Volvio a repetirle en vano. Edward no se digno en mirarle. No se daba cuenta que a Edward no ya no le servia de nada arrebatar su vida, porque aquello no le ayudaría para devolverle a Bella. La sangre no se lavaba con sangre.

Aun sumergido en su pena, Jacob pudo sorprenderse que aquel ser, al que Bella llamaba Edward y había entregado su corazón y que su padre Billy y su genética habían enseñado a odiar y temer, fuese capaz de embargar sentimientos tan complejos a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviese congelado y su mente cristalizada en la cabeza de un depredador. Le parecia increíble que a pesar que su corazón estuviese inmóvil en su pecho, si supiese como utilizarlo y que a pesar de sus ojos secos de lágrimas, conocía a la perfección el significado de la palabra llorar. Las lágrimas eran secundarias. El tenía capacidad para derramarlas por los dos.

Pero Bella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y Jacob pudo ver como su mano intentaba mover lentamente los dedos. Era una señal. Estaba luchando por cinco minutos de vida….que podrían ser más…Ambos enemigos se pusieron de acuerdo en mirarse a los ojos y subírseles el corazón en un puño.

Y en ese instante Jacob tuvo una revelación que le permitiría expiar su culpa. Con esto perdería el amor de Bella para siempre, incluso su amistad, pero era un precio menor al que tener que cargar con su alma en pena.

Pero la idea que paso como un flash de luz en su mente choco de repente con todos sus prejuicios.

No estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportar la idea de ver a Bella abandonarlo todo en cuanto su corazón dejase de latir en su pecho, su piel se congelase, su mente se encerrase en los instintos de un perfecto depredador, su semblante se convirtiese en una piedra tallada en piedra y su olor dulzor y penetrante quemase su nariz hasta hacerle sangrar y disparar hacia ella sus instintos asesinos.

Pero otra pregunta surgió de su mente.

"¿En verdad, preferirías que su cuerpo reposase bajo una bonita lapida de piedra mientras su carne, enterrada en la tierra, era comida por los gusanos y su recuerdo evocado hasta el final de tus días relegándose al olvido cuando la guadaña estuviese cerca de tu cuello?", Se pregunto a si mismo, desgarrado ante esa posibilidad.

Definitivamente, no. Daba igual cuan repugnante le podría resultar la idea. Solo imaginarse la sensación de que los pasos de Bella ya no dejarían huellas en este mundo iluminándolo con su sonrisa, le hacía evocar el infierno en que se convertiría su vida a partir de aquel momento.

Tenía la solución enfrente de el y lo utilizaría en su favor.

Por primera vez, Edward poso sus ojos negros en él con una expresión aterrorizada, y comprendió que este ya sabía lo que le iba a pedir antes pronunciar su petición.

-Conviértela-Le ordeno como si su vida-Y en cierto modo era muy real-dependiera de ello.

Aquello hizo que los pelos de la nuca se Edward se erizasen y en su rostro se dibujase un gesto de horror.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo-Meneo la cabeza con desesperación.

Jacob endureció su expresión y a Edward le pareció que el joven licántropo se desvanecía hasta convertirse en una persona adulta y casi podría competir con el en madurez y años con él.

-Sé perfectamente lo que te estoy pidiendo. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea. Es más, me repugna. Pero la idea de…-no le salía la palabra-es aun peor. Además, me lo prometiste-Le acuso-Me prometiste que la cuidarías. ¡Demuéstrame cuanto la amas y sálvala!

Edward retiro sus ojos de la vista de su enemigo y observo el cuerpo inerte de Bella. La sola idea de tener que robarla su alma, le daba vértigos, pero, ¿Acaso le importaba tanto su alma como para perderse sus sonrisas y las sensaciones que su roce producían en su piel cada vez que ella le tocaba?

Si la mordía y la convertía en su igual, su olor no seria la mitad de atrayente de lo que habia sido hasta entonces, su piel no se enrojecería cuando sus dedos pasasen por sus pómulos ni sus grandes ojos volverían a tener ese color chocolate que tan atrayentes le parecían. Sobre todo se acabaría la cuerda de aquella caja de música que tocaba su pieza de música preferida, compuesta por los latidos de su corazón.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. No podría existir en un mundo donde ella no estuviese y aquellos pequeños detalles perderían importancia si se le daba la oportunidad de ver los crepúsculos y los amaneceres teniéndola en sus brazos despues de haber estado haciéndola parte de él durante horas. Ante la perspectiva de esa idea, incluso la excusa del alma era nimia comparada con lo que se estaba jugando.

Al volver a mirar a Jacob, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y gesto suplicante, sus recuerdos viajaron hasta cien años en el tiempo y todo se volvio blanco y negros, con imágenes difuminadas y borrosas.

"_¡Sálvelo!", Recordaba a una mujer de pelo ondulado de color idéntico al suyo y unos ojos verdes brillantes debido a la fiebre y la desesperación, que agarraba de la muñeca a un doctor que identifico claramente como Carlisle mientras este le tomaba la temperatura, con gesto preocupado._

"_Haré lo que pueda", Prometio este a la mujer, posiblemente para tranquilizarla._

"_Ha de hacerlo", Le ordeno con voz autoritaria y ronca a causa de la gripe que la estaba matando, "Debe hacer lo que esté en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso ha de hacer por mi Edward"_

"Incluso lo que los demás no pueden", Aquellas palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su mente durante más de noventa años. Y habia necesitado noventa años para comprender el esfuerzo de Carlisle y el sacrificio de su madre y saberlo valorar. Habia estado noventa años, suplicando que la muerte le llegase y en aquel momento todo se habia derrumbado y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temía a la muerte, y lo mucho que deseaba vivir. Ahora ya tenía los motivos para continuar luchando.

Por enésima vez miro a Jacob, que no habia apartado su mirada expectante de él, y en sus ojos brillo la determinación.

-Lo voy a hacer-En su voz ya no había un atisbo de duda.

Por primera vez en aquel día, Jacob se vio con fuerzas para dibujar una sonrisa.

-Pues ya estas tardando, chupasangres-Parecia de mejor humor.

Antes de realizar su cometido, Edward le pidio algo a Jacob:

-Por favor, si ves que no soy capaz de controlarme-Le señalo la sangre del pecho de Bella-Detenme.

Este asintió con la cabeza.

Edward vacilo cuando su nariz aspiraba el dulce olor de la sangre de Bella en su cuello, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta retórica. El débil pulso de sus venas indicaba que no había cabida para las dudas.

Al besar sus labios, tibios, se estremeció.

-Perdóname, mi vida-Musito entre ellos-Será doloroso, pero todo pasara.

Cerró los ojos y noto como sus dientes atravesaban la débil barrera de piel de Bella y una gota de sangre se introducía en su paladar, haciéndole llegar al éxtasis y aquel placer prohibitivo, fue lo que le refreno.

Un grito desgarrador, procedente de la garganta de Bella, se impuso al sonido de los truenos y estremeció cada fibra del cuerpo de Jacob y Edward.

Despues de aquellos, ambos se tranquilizaron. Aquello significaba que Bella iba a luchar.

Con más seguridad, Edward mordió sus muñecas y sus tobillos, recordando lo que hizo Carlisle con él.

El frágil cuerpo se estremeció, a causa de los temblores y cuando Edward fue capaz de controlarlos, la tomo en sus brazos y despues de levantarse, se dirigio hasta donde se encontraba agazapado Jacob hasta enfrentarse a él.

-Vayamos a casa-Le ordeno con voz neutra y tranquila-Me sentiré mejor si Carlisle se encarga de todo lo demás.

Jacob se limito a asentir mientras se levantaba y le seguía.

Lo peor ya casi habia pasado.

Acurrucado en un sofá de cuero negro, Jacob aun se sorprendía no solo que los Cullen le hubiesen permitido la entrada a su casa de maneras afables, incluso cariñosas, sino también que le hubiesen permitido permanecer al lado de Bella mientras esta sufría en sus carnes la agónica trayectoria de la ponzoña hasta llegar a su corazón.

Despues de que Esme se hubiera encargado de bañarla y ponerla un pijama de color azul celeste, color favorito de Edward, Carlisle pasaba cada dos por tres, para asegurarse de que todo iba correctamente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción, tranquilizo el ánimo de los dos.

-Todo va bien, Edward-Le tranquilizo con su voz serena y metódica de autentico profesional cuando Edward le pregunto angustiado si era normal que Bella no gritase a causa del dolor-Cada uno llevamos esto como nos es más soportable. Dentro de tres días estarás dando saltos de alegria por el cuarto-Edward puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa de Carlisle y cuando le paso la mano por el pelo antes de salir por la puerta.

A lo largo del día fueron pasando los diferentes miembros de la familia para interesarse por el estado de Bella, sin que ninguno de ellos se molestase por la presencia de su enemigo natural. Ni siquiera ese vampiro rubio, cuyo nombre recordaba era Jasper, que tantas veces le había gruñido y enseñado los dientes en el pasado. Cuando este enteraba en el cuarto, grandes olas de tranquilidad invadían su cuerpo una leve sensación de euforia le hacia sentir que, por un momento, todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían.

Bella parecia llevar todo esto con gran entereza y si no fuese porque sus dedos se aferraban a las sabanas con desesperación, cualquier persona que entrase pensaría que estaba dormida. Edward se habia acurrucado a su lado y mientras la abrazaba, de sus labios sonó una hermosa canción de cuna, que hizo rememorar a Jacob la noche que estuvieron en la tienda de campaña, mientras su cuerpo protegía al delicado de Bella frente al frío y el vampiro, se habia dedicado a mantenerse en un rincón, mientras esa misma melodía habia inundado la tienda de campaña aquella noche.

Jacob comprendió que aquella canción era un código secreto en el que solo los dos entraban y por primera vez se puso en la piel de Edward aquella noche y se dio cuenta de la templanza que este habia tenido al no echársele encima del cuello ya que supuso que los celos le habrían estado matando, como a el en este momento. Lo unico que le consolaba era el pensamiento que habia hecho lo correcto como ultimo gesto-no ya de amor-si no de amistad con Bella. La habia devuelto a su legítimo dueño de su corazon.

Con ese agridulce pensamiento, echo una leve cabezada y soñó que la voz de Bella entraba en su mente.

"_Jake, gracias"._

Este dibujo un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Algun día te darás cuenta de lo que has perdido, muñeca"_, El Jacob bromista y fanfarrón habia vuelto a la superficie. Era el Jacob que hacía tan feliz a Bella. Esta inundo su mente con una risa.

"_Te voy a querer siempre, Jake", _Le prometio Bella pero con un significado muy diferente del que habia tenido cuando le fue a ver para despedirse la primera vez que creyó que la había perdido para siempre, _"Siempre serás mi amigo"_

Jacob se mordió el labio con una ligera tristeza al pensar como su primer amor se desvanecía como las sombras con el primer rayo de sol que anunciaba el amanecer.

En aquel momento no se daba cuenta de lo joven que era y que tenía todo un mundo donde no se le permitiría estar solo por mucho tiempo más.


End file.
